Primitive Needs
by Woody K
Summary: A biologist named Lucy Miller stumbled upon a lesbian nudist colony deep in a Jurassic island after losing her research team to hordes of dinosaurs. All original characters. Request from the thedudeabies.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a biologist named Lucy Miller came to an uninhabited island with a team, the island was populated by various types of dinosaurs including but not limited to the Allosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Compsognathus, Corythosaurus, Gallimimus, Hypsilophodon, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Styracosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptors, Pteranodons and Deinonychus.

As they research team tried to study the reptile, they all ended up getting killed. First, a lot of the team members died from a Triceratops stampede that was caused by a family of Tyrannosaurs that consisted of two parents and three juveniles. Some of the research team got trampled by the Triceratops and others got eaten by the T-Rexes.

The rest of the group got eaten by a pack of Allosaurs, but Lucy managed to escape through a narrow cave in which the Allosaurs were too big to fit through and she eventually found out that it lead to a series of tunnels that actually went all throughout the island and she soon found that it was inhabited by a tribe of lesbians who have been stranded on the island and they quickly accept her as one of their own.

As they did not wear any clothes, they were completely naked all the time. They also survive by eating edible plants and drinking water.

One of the members was an Indian woman named Aahna, who became jealous of Lucy because a shy Japanese girl that Aahna liked seemed more into Lucy than her, the Japanese girl was name Sakura and Aahna had feelings for her first. There was also a duo of a smart Southern woman named Dallas and and a not so bright British woman named Olivia.

Lucy took all of her clothes off and befriended them all rather easily, especially Sakura, Dallas and Olivia. Because Sakura seemed more into Lucy than Aahna, Aahna hated Lucy and became hostile towards her.

While Aahna sat on a cliff and went to cool off during a heated argument, an aggressive Spinosaurus tried to eat her, but Lucy and Sakura saved her by rushing to her rescue and pushing her out of the dinosaur's way, causing the giant reptile to run off of the cliff and fall to its death.

Moved by the surprising act of kindness, Aahna became indebted to Lucy and became one of her friends. When she admitted that she loved Sakura and did not want to lose her to Lucy, Sakura suggested a three way relationship and Lucy agreed.

With everything resolved, the five friends celebrated their newfound friendship with a little group sex. First, Aahna grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair. The Japanese woman gasped for breath as her pussy was pressed against the Indian woman's and Aahna rocked them back and forth.

Lucy looked briefly to her left, where Dallas was busily fisting her Olivia's cunt. Pussy juice was already leaking from their cute pink snatched. As Aahna caressed Sakura's butt cheeks, Sakura panted, "Oh... fuck...what are you doing to me?"

Her panted was drawing Lucy's attention back to her and Aahna once again. Sweat glistened on her brow and strands of damp hair clung to her face. Lucy was looking down at her naked body that was fully exposed, her nipples were erect and her vagina was leaking. What she was seeing made her horny and proud to be a nudist, Aahna invited Lucy to join her and Sakura. Lucy hugged Sakura from behind, rubbing her breasts on Sakura's back and kissing tenderly at the back of her neck.

Their cunts and butts continued to churn together, their vaginas frothing with cream as they pumped sensually. Aanha sighed, "That's nice... Just like that Sakura..."

Meanwhile, Dallas was curled up with Olivia and both of them were hugging, kissing and fingering, Olivia said, "Oh blimey, I think I feel a need to pee."

Dallas said, "Nonsense, you're not going to pee, you're going to cum."

"Oh."

The feeling in Olivia built up until she screamed, "OH SHIT!"

Lucy, Aahna and Sakura all turned in time to watch Olivia cum on Dallas's fist. They bucked weakly, their cream leaking around each other's pumping forearms. The Southern and British women wrenched free from each other, panting from the exertion and gave a hoarse chuckle, Dallas rasped, "Got you...Olivia...I told you...you could cum...and you did."

Olivia collapsed on the ground and sighed. Her eyelids closed and soon she was unconscious. Dallas struggled to climb up beside her and collapsed in a puddle of bodily fluids. Lucy looked at Sakura and Aahna, saying, "Looks like...it's just...you two...and me now..."

Aahna grinned at Sakura, "I love you...Sakura..."

Pressing her forehead to Aahna's, Sakura replied, "I love...you...too...Aahna..."

They rubbed noses, then kissed deeply and tenderly as their humping picked up speed. Sakura was enjoying the feeling of being in middle of a hot three way, she whimpered while breaking their kiss, "Oh fuck..."

Lucy moaned, "Oh fuck...is right...we should be climaxing momentarily."

They smacked their cunts and buttocks together with every ounce of strength that remained to them. Sakura shouted, "Fuck me, Aahna and Lucy! You both feel so good! You two feel so perfect!"

Aahna gasped and clamped her lips tightly over Sakura's. They all squealed and shuddered as their orgasms crested simultaneously. Their hips jerked, their cunts throbbing and spraying the last few spurts of their cum. Throughout their shared climax, Sakura and Aahna kept their mouths locked firmly to one another while Lucy grabbed Sakura's private parts from behind to avoid falling.

When it was over, they all separated and collapsed. The three grinned at each other, Lucy grinned, "I'm fucking wrecked..."

Sakura and Aahna replied, "Same here, same here..."

Lucy snuggled into Aahna and Sakura's arms and soon they were sound asleep, Lucy was beginning to feel like she should come here years ago and she even felt like staying forever.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, a group of five rich lesbians went out on a yacht, sailing international waters to have a big orgy party, only to get caught in a tropical storm that left them ship wrecked on the island and they all ended up fighting for their lives.

A few of many encounters started with them first arriving on the island and then getting attacked by a Carnotaurus and they tried to fend it off by throwing alcohol bottles at it. Then, one of them decided to throw a lighter at it, which end up setting the dino's head on fire, but also ignited the oil that was spilled by the boat causing it to explode, rendering them unable to get off the island.

Then, when they ventured inland, they unintentionally pissed off a pack of Velociraptors by making them lose their prey and they ran for their lives. The women managed to lose them by hiding in a herd of Stegosaurus that managed to scare the raptors away.

Another incident was one of them tried to get some fruit for them to eat, only to get knocked out of the tree by a Pachycephalosaurus that ate all the fruit and scared the rich women away.

Soon, they found themselves in the middle of a fight between a T-Rex, Spinosaurus and a Gigantosaurus that were all trying to scratch, bite and kill each other. When the monstrous reptiles spotted the women, they fought over who could eat them. The dinosaurs scuffled and beat each other up instead of chasing them.

The girls all followed a tunnel and eventually ran into Lucy and the others. The five rich women introduced themselves as Nikki, Lindsay, Ginny, Helen and Annie and they were all roughly identical in terms of physical appearance with various shades of brown hair and breasts that ranged from C to D cup.

They all got along well with Lucy even teaching them to survive and encouraging them to be fully naked. After a whole day of trapping and killing dinosaurs, the five naked and rich women celebrated with an orgy. Nikki lied down on her back while Lindsay crouched with her sex wet and fragrant, dangling inches from Nikki's face as Ginny ate Nikki's sex. Helen drew Annie's pussy to her mouth and gave it a huge pussycat lick with her spread tongue. Annie jolted in response.

Helen gave Annie's vagina another lick, bottom to top and top to bottom. She sucked the labia hard into her mouth like slurping noodles, getting every bit of juice off them. As Helen dug her tongue as deep as she could into Annie's vagina, Annie felt Helen hand's around her back end, grabbing her ass.

Meanwhile, the squat was too much for Lindsay and she collapsed forward to her knees and hands. Nikki continued to give Lindsay some serious clit sucking with some light flicks on the hood. Ginny did the same to Nikki and even put two fingers in her own vagina, Nikki and Lindsay moaned, "Oh, please, please. Please!"

Lindsay was rocking on her hips, beginning to grind herself against Nikki's full mouth.

While that went on, Helen and Annie reached for each other's breasts and they each took a breast in each hand, their fingers and thumbs were pinching each other's nipples while Lindsay's pussy surged against Nikki's mouth, nearly bruising her lips as she called out, "Eat my clit, bitch! Oh, I'm so so, so sorry. Please, eat my clit, right now, you sweet, teasing bitch."

Nikki obliged, Lindsay's clit shaft was long and thin and very stiff, so Nikki turned her head a bit and pinched it between her tight lips and with the tip of her tongue, she found the tiny exposed tip and she punished it, again and again. Lindsay jerked hard and cried out, "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean it. That's too, that's too...perfect."

As Lindsay rode Nikki's mouth until that wild pony had run out its gallop and she was bent over and panting, but Nikki kept eating it and Ginny was not about to let Nikki off easy. Ginny swathed Nikki's shaft, flicking it back and forth, back and forth, feeling the hips begin to get into it again.

Everyone could hardly breathe, Helen and Annie were groping each other's naked butt cheeks. Nikki's mouth was a fucking machine designed for Lindsay's pleasure alone as Ginny ate Nikki's pussy some more.

Annie took two big handfuls of Helen's slick ass and squeezed the buttocks as Helen did the exact same things to her. They grasped each other's bare bottoms for dear life and even grinded their aching sexes against one another.

Ginny's tongue flicked off Nikki's clit head again and Lindsay's sex felt hard against Nikki's lips. Not only was everyone becoming breathless, but now everyone was pouring ecstasy wine into each other's mouths and spilling some on the ground with each pulsing thrust of their hips and then there was only the amazing flutter of feeling each other's sexes against their naked bodies as they finall climaxed and took a while to return to Earth again as cum poured out of everyone like beverages from a container.

They were all panting as though they had just run a marathon. Sweat, cum and saliva dripped on their faces they didn't care as they called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Lucy and the others went to kill dinosaurs for food, but then they stumbled a hot spring on the island, so they decided to get some relaxation and sexy time instead.

First, Aahna grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair. The Japanese woman gasped for breath as her pussy was pressed against the Indian woman's and Aahna rocked them back and forth.

Lucy looked briefly to her left, where Dallas was busily fisting her Olivia's cunt as she sitting on the edge. Pussy juice was already leaking from their cute pink snatches. As Aahna caressed Sakura's butt cheeks, Sakura panted, "Oh... fuck...what are you doing to me?"

Her panted was drawing Lucy's attention back to her and Aahna once again. Sweat glistened on her brow and strands of damp hair clung to her face. Lucy was looking down at her naked body that was fully exposed and partially submerged, her nipples were erect and her vagina was leaking without anyone knowing.

Again, it was these very erotic sights that made Lucy horny and proud to be a nudist, Aahna invited Lucy to join her and Sakura again. Lucy hugged Sakura from behind, rubbing her breasts on Sakura's back and kissing tenderly at the back of her neck.

Their cunts and butts continued to churn together, their vaginas frothing with cream as they pumped sensually. Aanha sighed, "That's nice... Just like that Sakura..."

Meanwhile, Dallas was curled up with Olivia and both of them were hugging, kissing and fingering, Olivia said, "Oh blimey, I think I feel a need to pee."

Dallas said, "Nonsense, you're not going to pee, you're going to cum, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot."

The feeling in Olivia built up until she screamed, "OH SHIT!"

Lucy, Aahna and Sakura all turned in time to watch Olivia cum on Dallas's fist. They bucked weakly, their cream leaking around each other's pumping forearms. The Southern and British women wrenched free from each other, panting from the exertion and gave a hoarse chuckle, Dallas rasped, "Got you...Olivia...I told you...you could cum...and you did."

Olivia collapsed on the ground and sighed. Her eyelids closed and soon she was unconscious. Dallas struggled to climb up beside her and collapsed in a puddle of bodily fluids. Lucy looked at Sakura and Aahna, saying, "Looks like...it's just...you two...and me now..."

Aahna grinned at Sakura, "I love you...Sakura...I don't want to lose you."

Pressing her forehead to Aahna's, Sakura replied, "I love...you...too...Aahna...don't worry. You won't lose me."

They rubbed noses, then kissed deeply and tenderly as their humping picked up speed. Sakura was enjoying the feeling of being in middle of a hot three way, she whimpered while breaking their kiss, "Oh fuck..."

Lucy moaned, "Oh fuck...is right...we should be climaxing momentarily."

They smacked their cunts and buttocks together with every ounce of strength that remained to them. Sakura shouted, "Fuck me, Aahna and Lucy! You both feel so good! You two feel so perfect, even better than the first time I met you, Lucy!"

Aahna gasped and clamped her lips tightly over Sakura's. They all squealed and shuddered as their orgasms crested simultaneously. Their hips jerked, their cunts throbbing and spraying the last few spurts of their cum. Throughout their shared climax, Sakura and Aahna kept their mouths locked firmly to one another while Lucy grabbed Sakura's private parts from behind to avoid falling.

When it was over, they all separated and collapsed. The three grinned at each other, Lucy saying, "I am fucking wrecked...again..."

Meanwhile, Nikki lied down on her back while Lindsay crouched with her sex being wet and fragrant, dangling inches from Nikki's face as Ginny ate Nikki's sex. Helen drew Annie's pussy to her mouth and gave it a huge pussycat lick with her spread tongue. Annie jolted in response.

Helen gave Annie's vagina another lick, bottom to top and top to bottom. She sucked the labia hard into her mouth like slurping noodles, getting every bit of juice off them. As Helen dug her tongue as deep as she could into Annie's vagina, Annie felt Helen hand's around her back end, grabbing her cute butt.

Meanwhile, the squat was too much for Lindsay and she collapsed forward to her knees and hands. Nikki continued to give Lindsay some serious clit sucking with some light flicks on the hood. Ginny did the same to Nikki and even put two fingers in her own vagina, Nikki and Lindsay moaned, "Oh, please, please. Please!"

Lindsay was rocking on her hips, beginning to grind herself against Nikki's full mouth.

While that went on, Helen and Annie reached for each other's breasts and they each took a breast in each hand, their fingers and thumbs were pinching each other's nipples while Lindsay's pussy surged against Nikki's mouth, nearly bruising her lips as she called out, "Eat my clit, you sweet, teasing bitch. Do it like you did last time."

Nikki obliged, Lindsay's clit shaft was long and thin and very stiff, so Nikki turned her head a bit and pinched it between her tight lips and with the tip of her tongue, she found the tiny exposed tip and she punished it, again and again. Lindsay jerked hard and cried out, "That's too, that's too...perfect. I dare even say it's better this time."

As Lindsay rode Nikki's mouth until that wild pony had run out its gallop and she was bent over and panting, but Nikki kept eating it and Ginny was not about to let Nikki off easy. Ginny swathed Nikki's shaft, flicking it back and forth, back and forth, feeling the hips begin to get into it again.

Everyone could hardly breathe, Helen and Annie were groping each other's naked butt cheeks. Nikki's mouth was a fucking machine designed for Lindsay's pleasure alone as Ginny ate Nikki's pussy some more.

Annie took two big handfuls of Helen's slick ass and squeezed the buttocks as Helen did the exact same things to her. They grasped each other's bare bottoms for dear life and even grinded their aching sexes against one another.

Ginny's tongue flicked off Nikki's clit head again and Lindsay's sex felt hard against Nikki's lips. Not only was everyone becoming breathless, but now everyone was pouring ecstasy wine into each other's mouths and spilling some on the ground with each pulsing thrust of their hips and then there was only the amazing flutter of feeling each other's sexes against their naked bodies as they finall climaxed and took a while to return to Earth again as cum poured out of everyone like a waterfall.

Tired, they all decided to relax in the hot water some more before resuming the search for food.


End file.
